European Patent Application No. 0 610 801 describes a conventional oscillating sander of the species whose tool holder is coupled onto the housing via a flexible oscillating element, the known oscillating elements being of elongated T-shaped configuration, and being respectively attached with their long, rod-shaped center web to the tool holder, and standing out at right angles therefrom and resting positively in recesses of the housing.
Because of the elongated shape of the known oscillating elements, the spacing of the tool holder from the housing is so great that the device is relatively less than compact, and the operator's hand is relatively far away from the workpiece being processed, so that it is thus difficult to process sensitively.